


Once in a Blue Moon（稍縱即逝的藍月）

by xy700145



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, PGCB, 暗巷組
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 13:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16787635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xy700145/pseuds/xy700145
Summary: 如果怪產2出現葛雷夫會怎麼發展呢……公式站：https://sites.google.com/site/xy700145/fb201





	1. 楔子

美國魔國會為了將蓋勒．葛林戴華德順利轉移到歐洲受審，可謂是大費周章。  
他們不得不除去黑巫師巧言令色的舌頭，防止更多的人改弦易轍成為追隨者，更派出一整隊的正氣師隨行監視。  
但這些都沒能阻止葛林戴華德內神通外鬼剛出魔國會大樓便把監視者打得七零八落揚長而去，主持此事的瑟拉菲娜．皮奎里主席女士氣得暗自握緊拳頭。  
休養中的波西瓦．葛雷夫，那群死傷慘重的正氣師之首領，美國首席正氣師兼魔法法律執行部及魔法安全部長，接到這個消息之後直接申請了復職，這次果然通過了，因為黑巫師的內應已然曝光，是魔杖許可證辦公室的阿伯內西。  
經歷過無數次魔法檢測，難以計數地重申自己對魔國會之忠誠的葛雷夫終於得以洗清嫌疑，回到迫切需要他的崗位中。  
「法國魔法部要求了跨國合作。」皮奎里站在重案調查組辦公室中，對歸來的左右手說，「有可靠的消息表示葛林戴華德將在法國展開召募，闇黑怨靈可能也在那裡。」  
「我們不能拒絕，他造成的災難將是全巫師界的問題。」葛雷夫從休假中迅速地改換狀態，眨眼間恢復到工作中的嚴肅，「何況葛林戴華德在美國太猖狂了，我們總要扳回一城。」  
「當然……」皮奎里閉了閉眼，消化對手帶來的恥辱，「不僅不能拒絕，我們或許要開始為戰爭做準備了。」  
葛雷夫與他交換一個心照不宣的眼神，他們都明白這是甚麼意思，至少意味著從現在開始，除了慣用魔杖之外，殺傷力強大的博韋魔杖最好也帶在身邊；更甚者，不赦咒等黑魔法咒語在必要時亦可啟用。  
薇列塔．博韋所製造的魔杖渴求黑魔法，因此被認為具有危險性，然則在戰爭時期，這會是最順手的武器。  
「我會在最快的時間到法國，不能讓葛林戴華德得到闇黑怨靈。」葛雷夫頷首，轉身對站在其後的下屬說，「喬舒亞，你帶上蒂娜再點幾個人，對戰經驗不足的菜鳥一律留下來。」  
「是的，部長。」被點到名的現任重案調查組長道，而後葛雷夫轉頭與皮奎里繼續交換情報，好一段時間遠離權力中心，葛雷夫爭分奪秒地追上目前的發展。

立於他身後的蒂娜．金坦沒有為重回重案組以後獲得的首個能證明自己的機會而興奮，欲言又止的他躊躇地跟隨著自己的長官，當葛雷夫疾行在走廊中時總算找到機會開口。  
「葛雷夫先生。」蒂娜大跨步走到他身旁與他並行，「闇黑怨靈就是……」  
「魁登斯．巴波，我知道。」葛雷夫截斷他的話，神色難測。  
「他們會殺了他的，」蒂娜急道，「又一次殺了他。」  
「所以我們最好在其他人之前找到他。」葛雷夫深呼吸之後說，「有關他的事，是我判斷失誤了。」  
是他沒有在蒂娜挺身維護一個莫魔孤兒時將之當回事，即便當時的蒂娜是他最為看好的後進正氣師之一；是他沒認真聽過那個男孩想表達的意思，讓葛林戴華德有可趁之機。  
葛雷夫現在能站在這裡，完全是由於葛林戴華德的手下留情──他出身自血統純正的葛雷夫家族，在黑巫師眼中便是『具備拉攏價值』的對象，因此沒在失去用途的第一時間痛下殺手──而他相當厭惡自己居然要依靠敵人的仁慈逃過死劫，對他來說這簡直是羞辱。  
蒂娜帶著喜出望外的表情應和，「我一定會找到他！」其他人理所當然地認定撲殺是唯一方法，他沒料到葛雷夫會給出這個答案。  
「動作要快，不會有多少時間留給我們。」葛雷夫轉身前往其他樓，掩去眸中的情緒。  
「遵命，長官。」蒂娜振奮地說，這大概是他與紐特冷戰之後最高興的一刻，去他的濫殺無辜的正氣師、去他的未婚妻。


	2. 第一章

葛雷夫不是個容易後悔的人，他認為悔恨無濟於事，沒辦法改變已經發生的事實，只會讓人沉溺在錯誤中不可自拔，然而當他待在電梯中憶起自己初次見到魁登斯的畫面，他罕見地覺得懊惱。  
若他足夠細心的話，又或者他足夠慎重其事的話，不會錯失魁登斯小心又隱密的求援，但他總是太忙了，再接著他就自顧不暇了，諷刺地是黑暗相較於他永遠更有餘裕。  
踏出電梯之後，葛雷夫再度化身為匆忙人潮的一員，將短暫的思緒收束在腦中。  
『會有機會的，』葛雷夫沉甸甸地想，『可能是最後一次機會。』挽救那個男孩不要成為黑巫師手中最恐怖的大規模殺傷性武器，而且還要活著。  
情緒卻沒這麼簡單放過他，他想到自己剛從囚禁中被救援出來，傷痕累累地半昏半醒的時候，聽到了魁登斯的死訊。  
那時一半的他冷漠地想著『這樣也好，大概是最好的結局了。』，可是另外一半的他心中泛起了哀傷，那個低聲說『葛雷夫先生，我能成為巫師嗎？』且會因為他偶發的善心獨自開心卻不敢讓他知曉的男孩就這麼走了。  
儘管他們確切來說沒有見過太多次面，亦無深交，但葛雷夫就是無法揮去蒂娜調職前擔憂的神情，還有魁登斯微弱的希冀，他們寄望於他，而葛雷夫卻搞砸了，他煩悶地想，說他偏執也好，所以他總是贊同與人保持一定距離。

「人到齊了嗎？」幾乎在魔國會走遍一圈的葛雷夫回到正氣師們當中，滿意地瞧見屬下皆整裝待發。  
「都到了。」喬舒亞站前一步簡潔地回答。  
「到了法國之後，所有事情優先向我報告。」葛雷夫向來不管歐洲巫師抱怨美國人不合群，「如果法國人有意見，讓他們來找我。」再說了，誰能保證其他國的正氣師中沒有臥底，葛雷夫連自己的手下都不是全盤信任。  
魔國會有個天然的優勢，雖說各國通常會派首席正氣師領隊，葛雷夫約莫是首席中在國內職位最高的一位，其餘的首席還沒能輪到魔法執行部長這個位置，他們上頭有資歷更老的前輩在，這點從他的好友──英國首席正氣師西瑟．斯卡曼德──便可窺知一二，美國在這方面比較看重能者居之。  
「遵命，長官。」眾人道，這個命令大家絕對樂於遵守，所有接到任務的正氣師伸出手指碰觸桌上突兀地放置的破爛手札──那是法國送至各國魔法政府的港口鑰，用以召集正氣師。  
下一秒所有人被吸進手札中，在眾巫師習以為常的天翻地覆中抵達了法國魔法部大廳。

眾人尚未站穩之前，前台的女巫便用甜美的聲音禮貌地招呼他們進行登記，葛雷夫擺手讓喬舒亞去處理這些瑣事，他招來蒂娜耳語。  
「我敢說其他人還沒到。」葛雷夫勾起微笑，私下交給蒂娜一張卡片，「我在法國有些人脈。」若說上次的戰爭中有甚麼益處，那便是大出風頭之英雄人物，如他與西瑟，都能藉此將情報網擴大。  
「我立刻去辦。」蒂娜心繫於魁登斯的安危，沒等報到流程走完便先行離去。  
重案組長喬舒亞當然發現了蒂娜先走一步，他向葛雷夫尋求解釋。  
「我有秘密任務派給他。」葛雷夫簡短地說，這就代表其他人不該再問下去了，喬舒亞識相地閉嘴，並將蒂娜的登記等級提高，讓他的行蹤不能隨意受到查詢。  
這個貼心的舉動導致了後來奎妮．金坦前來尋姊的時候，無法在法國魔法部前台查到他的蹤跡，頓覺孤立無援的奎妮走向了極端。

＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊

他們所關心的魁登斯此時正棲身於一個馬戲團中，撇開魔法與更多稀奇古怪的物種不談，巫師馬戲團與非魔法世界的馬戲團同樣靠著壓榨折磨怪胎、孤兒與動物經營，這一個也不例外。  
不過魁登斯沒有多少選擇，他得到一個消息，在法國或能解開他的身世之謎，其來源並不牢靠，只是對他這種魔法界的幽靈來說，也沒有多少東西可使他信賴，正欲前往法國演出的馬戲團是最便捷的管道。  
在這般艱難的環境中，他仍然交到了一名朋友，馬戲團的『演員』──血咒宿主娜吉妮。  
如今既然成功潛入了法國，魁登斯自然沒準備繼續接受奴役，他謀劃著攜團主招牌之一的娜吉妮開溜。  
「你真的要去嗎？」娜吉妮倚坐在牢門旁說，「我不是說我們不要逃走，你真的要去找你的家人？」團主為防他脫逃，將房門變成了鐵欄杆組成的牢門。  
「我想知道我是誰，」魁登斯低聲說，「我從來都不知道我屬於哪裡。」他們趁著團主在外串場主持的時候交頭接耳，不能太過明目張膽。  
無處著根的感覺啃蝕著魁登斯的心，他沒能在養母處找到歸屬感，也沒能在魔法界尋到自己的一席之地，現在身世血脈彷彿是他最後的救命稻草。  
「我知道我是誰，但是我還是在這裡。」娜吉妮垂下眼簾，他不願意魁登斯過度在乎過去，這意味著拿捏著這點的人易於將他引至毀滅。  
血咒宿主是巫師界的先天疾病，得病的孩童從小便會難以自控地轉變成某種動物，隨著年紀增長，轉變的時間越發地長，直至某日再也變不回來，只能困於野獸的軀殼中。  
目前的魔法治療師無法治癒這種疾病，所以多數的父母選擇丟棄這樣的孩童，少數的父母痛苦地看著孩子一日日轉變，竭盡所能延緩速度。  
娜吉妮就是在變化漸趨頻繁之後被家人丟棄，然後又被馬戲團主『拾獲』，開始過著日復一日地表演變蛇的日子，每次表演都在加速他的轉變，他可以想見某日自己再也變不回來，屆時團主會像丟棄垃圾那樣將他掃地出門。  
現實有時候只會更殘酷，娜吉妮悲觀地想，知道自己為什麼被丟掉只會感覺更糟，當甚麼都不知道的時候，還能編織理由哄騙自己。  
「別在這裡偷懶！」團主走進來帶娜吉妮登台，順道敲擊欄杆驅趕魁登斯去做事，他就是見不得有人閒著。  
他們在團主背後匆促地交換一個眼神，這樣的日子不會太久了，那個不知是好是歹的消息來源再度傳來訊息，這次直接指向了魁登斯的幼年保姆。  
就算沒收到這個訊息，他們也勢必在馬戲團結束法國巡迴之前離開，方能留在當地追尋身世。  
至於娜吉妮？他早已無處可去，還有一個恍如死期的轉變終結日在將來等待，從沒對未來有所安排的娜吉妮不排斥陪著魁登斯走這一遭。


	3. 第二章

雖然費了較長時間集結人手，其他國家的正氣師亦開始陸續抵達，大家口中說著合作互助情報共享，實務上仍以各自為政為多，作為地主國的法國魔法部對此無計可施。  
搪塞完一名拐著彎抱怨美國隱瞞最新情報的外國巫師，葛雷夫站在他的臨時辦公室內皺眉。  
蒂娜沒有傳來任何消息，這不對勁，無論馬戲團的探查結果如何，他都該傳遞資訊給葛雷夫。  
經過多方調查之後，他們前日將馬戲團訂為重點探查對象，鑒於這段時間內夾帶最多無名氏人口進入法國魔法社會的便是馬戲團。  
昨日蒂娜隻身前往演出中的馬戲團刺探情況，就再也沒有下文。  
「茉西路易斯！」葛雷夫低咒了聲，他可不想折損一名優秀的下屬，然而這個暗線只有他與蒂娜兩人跟進，其餘人皆兢兢業業地執行皮奎里主席的命令，即是發現闇黑怨靈即刻撲殺。  
這就表示他是蒂娜唯一的後援了，葛雷夫不再多思，稍作安排便離開法國魔法部前去巴黎魔法大道。

經過昨日的騷動，為防被要求賠償損失（主要是騶吾造成的破壞）的馬戲團早已人去樓空跑得不見蹤影，葛雷夫當然沒有蠢到想著碰運氣能否撞見目擊者。  
正氣師之間有互相尋找的方法，而權限更高的他要找尋蒂娜並不算難──只要蒂娜沒有遭到囚禁。  
「總是不會這麼簡單。」葛雷夫把鋼筆插回上衣口袋，不太意外這個結果，若是蒂娜仍能自由行走，他早該看見人回來向他報告。  
那隻是蒂娜留下的鋼筆，上面覆了魔法用以指引主人的方向，但如今這支鋼筆只會在馬戲團表演場地與附近某條小巷間來回飛翔。  
此計不成不足為奇，葛雷夫抽出魔杖打算施展其他追蹤用途的咒語，但在動手之前，他的眼角餘光瞥見一名熟人。  
嚴格說起來素未謀面卻從西瑟那里得知了長相、身型、興趣與愛好的紐特．斯卡曼德，身旁跟著一名長相討喜的胖男人。  
悄然退至街道旁，佔據良好視野的葛雷夫接下來觀賞了一場極為精湛的追蹤術。  
「斯卡曼德都是做正氣師的料子。」葛雷夫不掩欣賞地評價。  
這手追蹤魔法在哪國魔法部都會備受歡迎，或者可以成為一流的賞金獵人，但讓葛雷夫想想西瑟說過的話……無可救藥的奇獸保育學者？倒是一個出乎意料的選擇，不過現下紐特的生涯抉擇不是重點。  
「久仰大名，斯卡曼德先生。」葛雷夫踱步過去，好似偶然碰見地說。  
紐特跟雅各卻是齊齊退了一步，「葛雷夫先生？」紐特疑惑地問，「你還活著？」作為招呼語有些過於失禮了。  
「那個葛雷夫？真的葛雷夫？」雅各壓低聲音問紐特，其實葛雷夫聽得一清二楚。  
「是的，如假包換。」葛雷夫沒空多做自辯，直接向紐特說：「你可以對我使用現形咒。」  
若在葛雷夫面前的是其他人，可能會看在他說得如此信誓旦旦便不再多做驗證以免得罪人，但眼前的人是紐特．不懂人情世故．斯卡曼德，他謹慎地施咒，確保其人身份無誤後才放低魔杖。  
葛雷夫反而十分讚賞他的警惕，另一個適合做正氣師的例證，他遺憾地想，可惜紐特志不在此。  
「不好意思，葛雷夫先生。」紐特避開他的直視，「請不要告訴西瑟我在法國。」  
「我看到你施展了追蹤咒。」葛雷夫沒有答應，而是丟出了問題，「你在找誰，或是在找甚麼？」  
「蒂娜！」紐特在雅各幾乎要脫口而出魁登斯的姓名時搶道，「我們之間有點……誤會。」  
「為了解開誤會冒險偷渡來法國？」葛雷夫挑高眉毛，「令兄對你的評語不夠確實，你比他認為地還要浪漫。」若是屬實，西瑟算白擔心了紐特會孤獨終老。  
「嗨，我是雅各．科沃斯基，紐特的朋友。」雅各為了不使紐特看似合理的謊言因他拙劣的說謊技巧而不攻自破，努力地轉移葛雷夫的注意力。  
「幸會。」葛雷夫點頭致意，再度轉向紐特：「那敢情好，我也正在找蒂娜，剛巧你們似乎找到了線索。」他的眼神轉過紐特手中的羽毛飾品。  
這時候，一隻帶著羊皮卷的貓頭鷹飛向葛雷夫，紐特終於能欲蓋彌彰地把羽毛藏至身後。  
葛雷夫毫不避諱地在他們面前展開信件，臉上浮現一種做給面前人看的為難。  
「沒甚麼，正在追查的案件有了新進展，」葛雷夫含糊地說，「那也只能先放在一旁了，蒂娜是在執行我的命令時消失，我不能坐視不管，請讓我加入你們一起去尋找他。」  
單純如紐特果然上當，他一聽便知是哪種線索，目前正氣師們齊聚法國之事，一是為了葛林戴華德，二是為了魁登斯，兩者嚴格說起來同屬一件事，如果葛雷夫收到的消息事關黑巫師，那麼蒂娜的生死恐怕就不再是最優先的項目，所以只可能是後者。  
「魁……是魁登斯的消息嗎？」紐特坐立難安地問，無法在假裝自己僅是個為愛走天涯的傻小子，無論他或者蒂娜，他們最終的目標就是要挽救可憐的魁登斯。  
雅各用手掌抹過額頭嘆氣，他來不及阻止友人跳入對方的言語陷阱中，到現在他也明白了紐特的藉口根本從未奏效。  
「抱歉，機密情報，不可外洩。」葛雷夫微笑擋回了他的問題，一副不再多言的模樣。  
「我會找到蒂娜，我保證。」紐特忽然堅定地說，他意識到面前的男人不會向他透露魁登斯的訊息，「你要保證不殺了魁登斯，如果你這次能找到他的話。」  
「把蒂娜完整無缺地帶回來？」葛雷夫興致忽起，想替屬下把個關，「以你的性命起誓。」  
「以我的性命發誓。」紐特一點都不猶豫地說。  
「好，」葛雷夫笑道，「結婚的時候記得發請帖給我。」對面的人脹紅了臉。  
「我們不是、還沒到、呃不是說我不想，總之還沒有婚禮。」紐特語無倫次地說。  
「蒂娜就交給你了。」葛雷夫拍了拍他的肩消影離開，不知是指婚禮還是先前之事。  
紐特轉頭看向雅各，較為通達人情的後者說：「如果蒂娜正在執行他的命令，那他們應該站同一陣線。」  
「他打從一開始就沒準備殺了魁登斯？」紐特遲疑地問，大約是已經被繞昏了，雅各同情地點頭，紐特用雙手手掌摀住臉，默默祈禱這件事不會傳到蒂娜耳中。

現影在某條巷弄中的葛雷夫收斂笑意，揮手毀去先前收到的羊皮紙，裏頭的內容他已熟記。  
葛雷夫沒有透過官方渠道查詢登記在領養文件上的保姆於法國的現行居住地址──要是他這麼做，那差不多是通知了所有在法國魔法部的正氣師──以致於他現在才拿到住址，若魁登斯仍在追查自己的身世，這是守株待兔的最佳地點。  
「別倉促決定任何事，魁登斯。」走入大街當中的葛雷夫低喃，向遠處聽不見的人勸諭。  
他可以想像若魔法界同樣令他失望，葛林戴華德的橄欖枝會顯得多麼誘人，窮途末路之人未必有能力抗拒。


	4. 第三章

儘管自身無意，此時的魁登斯猶如漩渦的中心，各方皆彙集於此進行角力，幼時保姆所在成為眾人設局之處並不出奇。  
當葛雷夫迎面撞見爆發狀態的闇黑怨靈時，他面色不改地走了進去，這個情形亦在他的預期當中，他自信擁有魔杖的自己尚能全身而退。  
「魁登斯．巴波。」葛雷夫閃進殘破的屋簷之時瞥見了遁走的巫師，赫赫有名的賞金獵人葛林姆森，不必想也知道他出現的原因，不外乎是接受某國魔法部的委託。  
若情況不甚緊急，他倒是能將人攔下來揶揄對方的失敗，目前只能目送他匆匆離去，他不是很贊成政府部門太仰賴業外人士而非自己的正氣師。  
「葛雷夫？」憤怒的怨靈停頓，魁登斯的聲音夾帶疑惑飄出，再轉趨冰冷：「騙子！」  
「別激動，我不是他。」葛雷夫沒有舉起魔杖，他明白這會刺激魁登斯本就不穩定的情緒，「你再仔細分辨，我們之間肯定不完全相同。」  
黑霧凝聚出一束將信將疑地湊近，將要碰觸葛雷夫之前又敏捷地縮回，黑霧猛地收聚恢復成人型，魁登斯已經能控制怨靈了。  
「你有兩張臉。」魁登斯困惑地說，退回牆邊扶起娜吉妮，「我見過你變成另一個人。」  
原諒魁登斯的消息落後，他沒甚麼管道可以接觸魔法界的新聞，上次他看見葛雷夫這張臉的時候，正是葛林戴華德身份曝光被逮之際。  
「他是誰？」娜吉妮攙著他悄聲問。  
「我曾經相信過的美國巫師。」魁登斯一言以蔽之，向葛雷夫拒道，「不管你是誰，我不再需要你的幫助了。」如果以前那樣算幫助的話。  
「不，這次是我要尋求你的協助。」葛雷夫巧妙地說，「我在找假扮我接近你的那名巫師。」他走向與他保持距離的魁登斯。  
「我不知道他在哪裡，沒甚麼能幫你的。」魁登斯故作鎮定地說，後退半步的腳卻洩漏了他的慌張，他忍不住說：「別靠近。」  
「我就待在這裡。」葛雷夫揮動魔杖修復炸開的屋頂，探頭看了一眼保姆的屍體遺憾地說，「他死了。」  
「我沒有殺他。」魁登斯不禁辯解，看向令他哀傷的半精靈死者，「我只想知道我的父母是誰。」他不抱希望地說，在旁人看來，這確實很像是闇黑怨靈暴起殺人現場。  
「我相信你。」葛雷夫神色嚴峻，這麼說剛才離開的賞金獵人便立場存疑了，若讓他知道這是哪個魔法部委託的獵人，他必定要嘲笑一番對方的識人能力。  
「你、你相信我？」魁登斯驚訝地注視他，「真的？」  
「你查出親生父母了嗎？」葛雷夫問，不著痕跡地接近魁登斯。  
「他還沒能告訴我。」魁登斯垂頭，壓抑心頭的鬱憤，功虧一簣的感覺可不好受。  
「那麼，下一步你打算怎麼做？」葛雷夫頂著對方的抗拒繼續追問。  
魁登斯戒備地盯視他，「這不關你的事。」  
「那些引導你來這裡的人，無論他們是誰，」葛雷夫伸出手，「沒達到目的之前，他們都不會罷休，讓我陪你等待是誰會過來找你，你們可以先住在我在巴黎的住所中。」  
「我說了不關你事，我們不會跟你去任何地方。」魁登斯仍與娜吉妮互相依偎，像兩隻無處可逃的小獸。  
「我可以跟你們一塊待在這裡，」葛雷夫繼續勸誘，「你隨時可以離開，我阻攔不了你。」  
魁登斯沉默了片刻未做回應，但未驅趕男人離開，最後他僅說：「我們只在這裡待一晚，明天也不會跟你走。」  
「那你們會需要吃點東西，我恰好帶了些。」葛雷夫招呼他們離開保姆的房間，走前揮魔杖替死者全身覆上布匹。

餐桌上擺放了法國麵包以及調料，儘管這餐如此簡單，依然讓魁登斯與娜吉妮覺得美味，苛刻的馬戲團主只會滿足他們基本的生存需求。  
魁登斯不由自主地看向慢條斯理地撕著麵包吃的葛雷夫，這人終歸會有某種意圖，別再被那張臉迷惑了，他這麼告誡自己，渾然不知自己的視線早被男人發現。  
葛雷夫下意識地移動臉龐的角度，從多年面對媒體採訪的經驗告訴他，微向左側的角度更有魅力，這時的他尚未察覺自己這麼反應的原因。  
這麼做的成效卓越，魁登斯忽然不再偷覷他，他低頭面對食物彷彿麵包充滿了莫大的吸引力，心中對著不記取教訓還想接近葛雷夫的自己生悶氣。

＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊

臨時的居所中，大家默契地沒去打擾死者，互不放心的他們集中在客廳打地舖湊合了一夜，幸好此處的被褥毛毯尚夠。  
清晨的陽光從玻璃窗照射進室內，側躺的魁登斯瞥向平躺且雙手在腹前交疊會被某些人稱為『等待入殮般的睡姿』的葛雷夫，他不能理解男人的示好，魔法界對他的態度相當明確，就是認為身具闇黑怨靈的魁登斯不該存在。  
被注視著的葛雷夫其實早已清醒，睡姿才能維持得如此完美，他的內心亦非全然不起波瀾，再見到魁登斯之後，那股沒早點將他收之羽翼下的遺憾越發強烈，他認為這是自己惜才的緣故。  
不管裝睡的人們如何內心波動，自負地預備收網的黑巫師不欲再拖延，此時便找上了徬徨的男孩。  
當屋頂傳來聲響的時候，屋內所有人皆立刻睜開雙眼，娜吉妮不發一語坐起，魁登斯未多做猶豫就飛上去打開窗戶──如今的他已經可以自然地使用類似這樣控制自身的魔法，應是掌控闇黑怨靈之後激發的本能。  
「等你見過外頭的人之後，我們再談談。」坐起身的葛雷夫在他身後輕聲說，「你不好奇他們為什麼這麼在乎你嗎？」  
魁登斯的腳步停了一瞬，然後他繼續往前，沒有答應也沒有拒絕。

站起的葛雷夫背靠牆壁立著，將手指立於嘴唇上示意娜吉妮保持安靜，接著他舉起魔杖往耳邊丟了竊聽咒，外頭的聲響被放大了數倍。  
事到如今他能推測出來者究竟何人，不是葛林戴華德的心腹，就是葛林戴華德本人，端視他的重視程度，單槍匹馬的葛雷夫隨便露面於形勢無益。  
「我所有的一切，以及我沒擁有過的一切，你都可以擁有。」葛林戴華德的聲音傳來，「你想要甚麼？」黑巫師對闇黑怨靈的在乎程度不言而喻。  
「我想知道我的身世。」魁登斯說。  
「今晚到佩爾拉雪茲公墓，你會得到你想知道的真相。」  
耳邊沒有再傳來魁登斯的回應，約莫是陷入了沉默或者正在遞交某種物品，稍後不多時，魁登斯重回到客廳中，旁人難以從面上的神情判斷其心中所思，葛雷夫若無其事地撤銷了竊聽咒。  
「你們不是同一個人。」魁登斯心情複雜地凝視他，「他似乎不知道我已經知道了他假扮過你。」一個人不能同時出現在兩個地方，就算在魔法界這也不是能輕易辦到的事。  
「他知道，」葛雷夫從不低估對手，「但是他不在意，他認為你別無選擇。」  
「這就是你要說的嗎？」魁登斯皺眉，「你就是我的另一個選擇。」就魁登斯現在的想法，這根本就是前有狼後有虎的情況。  
「我的一名下屬，蒂娜．金坦，我猜你還記得他。」葛雷夫見他的注意力被吸引過來就繼續道：「他為了你來到了法國，沒出現在這裡是因為他為了找你失蹤了。  
還有紐特．斯卡曼德，一個奇獸飼育學家，他差不多自己創造了這門學科，你在美國地鐵站見過他，他違反了身上揹著的國際旅遊禁令來法國找蒂娜跟你，他們都想拉你一把，這也是我站在這裡的原因。」  
「我想去公墓聽看看他想說甚麼。」魁登斯在聽見有人在乎他時產生了動搖，然而追尋身世的執念縈繞在他的心頭。  
「那麼，我有這個榮幸陪同前往嗎？」葛雷夫順勢說，即使無論魁登斯同不同意，他今晚都會前往公墓，只不過是分頭前行還是結伴同行的差別。  
「如果他們不是一夥的，那就可以考慮。」走近的娜吉妮想了想對魁登斯勸道，「要是發生了甚麼事，他可以助你脫身。」  
「我們一起去公墓，但這不代表我答應了跟你走。」魁登斯斟酌之後特別聲明，而後千頭萬緒的他不禁問：「金坦小姐被找到了嗎？」  
「紐特已經去找他了。」葛雷夫未多作憂慮，依紐特所展現的追蹤術來看，葛雷夫自己去找也不會更快了，那不如信任敢以命起誓的紐特。  
「他給了你甚麼？」葛雷夫的眼神落在魁登斯手裡捏著的紙條上。  
「去拉雪茲公墓的路線圖。」魁登斯先前已經展開閱過，聞言葛雷夫心情難以言喻。  
做為一個黑魔王等級的巫師，不知該說葛林戴華德行事面面俱到還是該稱讚他的貼心呢？


End file.
